Why Did I Fall In Love with a Vampire?
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Hidan being the person that he has and not listen to Kakuzu about wearing a cross or something kind of thing that is shaped like a cross but noooo Hidan had to go out and meet a vampire name Case.
1. I met a vampire

Title: Why Did I Fall In Love with a Vampire?

Summary: how could I fall in love with a vampire? I could have fallen in love with an immortal or a fish or a puppet or something that is not a vampire I could have fallen in love with the money whore for I care! But now I have fallen in love with a vampire. Hidan being the person that he has and not listen to Kakuzu about wearing a cross or something kind of thing that is shaped like a cross but noooo Hidan had to go out and meet a vampire name Case.

Me: I had a dream about Hidan falling in love with a vampire so yeah

Hidan: why a vampire?

Me: got no idea

Hidan: anyways on with the story and the only person she owns is case

Case: yeah

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan's POV

I'm walking around the village I am in. I'm looking around seeing some of the stores closing down I'm wondering why they are closing so early. Its only dusk I walked some more, I notice that the houses have something outside it was a whitish looking color and it was in a bowl. I walked closer to see what was in the bowl but I saw that it was just garlic.

Strange I thought I kept walking I also notice that they have candles out and around the candles are rosaries. I put my head to the side and wondered why these people are doing this they are acting like some monster is coming. Well Kakuzu is already here so I don't know. I kept on walking wait Kakuzu did tell me to wear a rosary but being myself I just ignore him and left.

I shouldn't have done that now I'm getting scared. I walked slowly but I had a feeling that someone or something was fallowing me. I stopped and turn around, I looked but nothing was there only the candle light the people have outside and the bowls of garlic. I kept walking again but I'm walking faster now then I was before why do I feel like someone is fallowing me?

I turn around again is it me or am I just going crazy or something. I began to walk or more like power walk now for sure someone is fallowing me. I stopped turned around and I saw a shadow. Now I knew I wasn't going crazy because someone was really fallowing me. I started to run like hell I almost tripped on a rock but fuck that someone or something is fallowing me.

As I turn on the street I saw there was a gate. What the fuck I am being fallowed and I stop in front of a gate! That's just fucked up and I can jump that shit……. Let me jump that shit!!! I grabbed one of the little open spaces of the gate and started to climb on that. Then I stopped I felt something on me. A hand reached up to me and grabbed my shirt it pulled me down with such strength that it will make Kakuzu jealous.

As I was pushed down I was grabbed by the waist and slammed me to the gate I looked at the person. My eyes went wide the person was really hot. He had long white hair like Itachi long but it was lose he had a side bang covering his left eye which I notice that he had red eyes. Then I notice he was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and black pants with black comeback boots and I notice that around his pants he had chains.

I looked at his red eyes and he looked at my purple eyes. "What do you want and let me go!!!!" I said I tried to move but his grip on me was firm. Now is that I notice that he was taller than me. I was looking up at him now that he was holding me down before he was holding me up to his eye level. He smelled my neck I blushed I'm sensitive when it comes to my neck.

"What are you?" he asked I looked at him. What does he mean what am I? I'm fucking human wait let me tell him that. "I'm a human" I sounded scared but for some reason I felt safe. "You don't look like a human" he told me, I looked at him. I looked into his eyes but what saved me for falling for those red orbs was my hair being messy and they fall and covered my eyes.

He took his right hand and moved my hair away to the side. I thought that this was my chance. I tried to move to get out of the spot but his left hand squeezed my arm I moaned in pain and I looked at him. I felt so helpless. He looked at me back I wanted to tell him my name I was craving to tell him. "My name is Hidan and yours is?" I asked hoping he will tell me. "My name is Case but what are you?" Case that's a nice name it kind of fits hi. I looked at him again. "I'm a human" I answered again. "What are you?" I asked.

If Kakuzu saw me like this so scared and quite he would love this guy forever. "Vampire" he answered my eyes widen in fear was he going to bite my neck oh jashin please no! I looked at him "are you going to bite my neck?" I asked scared and helpless I looked at him tears in my eyes already. Case looked at me and let me go then he cleans the tears away that wanted to fall.

"I'm not" he answered I still had tears in my eyes. I was sitting on the floor right now and I looked up at him one more time I looked deep into those red orbs and he looked deep into my purple eyes. Case bends down in front of me. While he did that he never once looked away. He put his hand on my left cheek he zoomed into my face. While he was doing that I thought he would kiss me.

He stopped only three inches away from my face. "What are you" he asked again. I just looked at him. Why does he keep asking me that I'm human I'm not a vampire not a puppet or fish or tree I'm immortal. "I'm immortal" I answered now is that I know what he means by that he wanted to know what kind of human I am. He looked at me but he wasn't disgusted like I thought most people would be if I told them that.

Case looked at me and smiled showing his fangs. I smiled back at him but I wasn't showing any fangs but my smile was a shy smile. I think being around a vampire could do that to people make them shy. "I have to go now Hidan it is almost dawn" Case said but he still had his hand on my cheek his face was still three inches away from mine. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked hoping that I will I think I may have fallen in love with him.

"You will I promise" case said and smiled at me I looked at him. Then case looked at me and kissed me. I blushed a shade of red that looked like Sasoir's hair color. Then he pulled away he looked at me and disappear in a blink of an eye.


	2. my lovely vampire

**Chapter Two**

Hidan's POV

I sat there and thought about what just happen. I met a vampire he promised me we will see each other again and then I got a kiss from the vampire. Yeah that was pretty much it I thought that only happen in true blood or in twilight or some other shit that had vampires in it.

I got up from the floor and I started to walk to the inn me and Kakuzu are staying in. when I walked in the room we are sharing. I saw Kakuzu had a chair and he was sitting in front of the door but he was three feet away.

I looked at him in a what the fuck way he looked at me in a where have you been way. "Kakuzu don't ask please just don't ask." I told him I even said please and I never say please. "Where were you? Who were you seeing? Who is she or he? Is she or he cute?" Kakuzu asked I'm still looking at him in what the fuck look.

"I was taking a walk around the village, I was seeing no one, there is no he or she, and no I don't know no he or she in my life" I said the first one was true but the others I was lying like a nut. Kakuzu didn't seem to notice that at all which was great. Kakuzu got up and then put on his coat and mask. I realize that now we are leaving and I don't want to leave I have to see Case. I want to see my vampire. He kissed promise me!!!

I didn't notice but my eyes had tears and they are falling down my face and I had my thumb nail almost in my mouth. Kakuzu looked at me "Hidan are you alright?" Kakuzu asked he was worried know why cause I never cried and now I came out of the blue and started to cry.

I'm fine I was remembering my childhood." I said I grabbed my scythe and my bible and started to walk out. Kakuzu was behind me normally he would be in front of me but I think he knows I need some space now.

We walked to the hide out in three days. I didn't get to see Case at all. I cried at night when Kakuzu was sleeping for he doesn't notice. It was dusk when we made it to the hide out it wasn't a cave anymore we moved cause of the bats so we live in a hut house it looks normal on the outside. In the inside it was black and red and gray it had dark things in black and red the house also had ten rooms so we didn't have to share at all which was fucking good.

Kakuzu open the door and saw that everybody was still up. I walked in and looked at everyone I was wondering why are they up its dusk as in night time. Pein got up "Hidan Kakuzu we have a new member" I looked around looking for the new member. "His name is Case and he's a vampire" my eyes widen "C-c-c-case" I said.

Then he showed up in a blink of an eye he looked at me I looked up at him. He took my right hand then he bowed to kiss my hand I blushed he up his head up with a smile. Everybody was looking at us and some like Deidara, Kisame, Konan and Tobi made an ohhhh sound. I just blushed at what Case just did.

"Have you two met before" Pein asked Case but he was looking at me mostly I think he knows something by now. I looked at Kakuzu to see what kind of look he had on his face or at least in his eyes. When I looked I saw that he was looking at me like when the fuck did you meet a vampire.

"Yes we have met before and Hidan you don't have to cry anymore" Case said and looked at my eyes with his red orbs so warmly. My eyes widen at what he said I don't have to cry anymore. "Case where you spying on me in the last three days?" I asked him I wanted to cry again why didn't he tell me he was watching me I didn't want him to see me so weak.

Some of the other members are looking at me like you cry? I didn't look at them I didn't want to because some of the tears in my eyes want to fall. Case smiled at me he walked close to me. "I was spying on you Hidan but I couldn't talk to you because of him" Case said and pointed to Kakuzu.

Now I know he couldn't see me or even get near me because he was scared that Kakuzu might kill him or attack him or something like that. Kakuzu just looked at Case in a mean way. "You thought he might hurt you or something but Case you are stronger than him!" I said or more like yelled at Case.

The tears in my eyes started to fall I don't know if I should trust him he promise he would see me again and then I cried and everything. Three days passed and he shows up in the Akatsuki. Case just cleans the tears that are falling down my face and looked at me. Why am I acting so weird in front of him?

"I know I am but I think he may know my weakness Hidan and I promised you, you would see me again" Case said and smiled at me. He was right he did say we will see each other again and he did kiss promise me. Yes as you people can tell a kiss promise means a lot to me. "Case" I said his name in a low voice but it was sweet at the same time.

Case then bend down as I tip toed to meet his height I closed my eyes and he did the same thing as me. We were going to kiss until leader coughed and that just scared us out of it.

Pein looked at both of us then he looked at Konan. "Maybe they should share a room" Konan said and smiled at me I smiled at her I was going to bow down to her for that. "I don't think that's such a good idea" Kakuzu said he saw that Pein was going to nod to the idea. I looked at him in a sharp way that my eyes went from light purple to dark purple.

"Why is that such a bad idea Kakuzu" I asked and looked at him. Kakuzu looked at me he gave me a look like shut up Hidan. "Because don't we have a guest room for he can stay in" Kakuzu said and looked at Pein. "Pein don't you think this member is a bad one cause he only comes out at dusk and not at dawn" Kakuzu added and smiled under that mask. I looked at him so sharp that if looks could kill Kakuzu would have been died and buried.

"That is true you are kind of useless to us" Pein said and looked at Case. Case looked at Pein his red orbs making holes in Pein's eyes. "But he could be useful at dusk leader, when all of us are sleeping or tired from the missions you send us he could be used as a spy in the night time to get whatever you want and he is skilled to work at night" Sasori said and smiled at mine and Case's way. I smiled back at Sasori he's a great guy after all.

"Sasori is right leader, un" Deidara said and the entire group angered to what Sasori had said about Case. Well almost everybody because Kakuzu still didn't want him to be in the group oh well fuck him. I looked at leader "So is he staying or are we just throwing away a good spy?" I said and smiled at leader he knew I was right and Sasori was right as well.

Pein sighed and looked at me and Case. "Fine he's staying and no Hidan we are not going to throw away a good spy" he said and looked at me. I smiled and hugged Case and Case hugged me. Wait a damn jashin minute. I stopped hugging him I looked at him and blushed Case looked at me back. "What's wrong?" Case asked he was looking at me to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"Case does that mean you and me are together" I said the entire group laughed but they smiled at me and Case. Case smiled "does this answer your question" he said and kissed me. I blushed like a cherry and I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes he just put his arms around my waist holding me close. I had a boyfriend and right now I'm the girl in the relationship.

That was just fine with me. Pein coughed then we stopped I notice that I messed up Case's hair and he did the same to me but I didn't mind and he didn't care at all. But right about now I was about to punch leader in the damn face because I can never kiss my love jashin is that so bad to do or something.

"Case we will give you a mission tomorrow you fallow Hidan he would show you his room which you are staying in and we will give you an extra bed." Pein said. Case just smiled at him then he looked at me. " I think I will be sleeping in the same bed as this white haired angel and don't knock on the door tonight we will be busy doing some things." Case smiled at me.

I had a blush playing on my face and most of the group had blushes on their faces or some of them were going like ohhhhh again I hate them. Pein blushed a little and he coughed "Well now we know not to ever knock in that room in the night" Pein said. I blushed some more oh jashin. I took Case's hand "night everybody" I said then I was walking in the long halls and going upstairs to my room.

While I was walking or going up the stairs Case was looking at my ass because his eyes were down but I just kept on going I even swing my hips a few times and I notice that he was drooling a bit. I smiled and we made it up to my room I open up the door "well here is the room" I said and smiled.

Case just grabbed me as if we just got married he was holding me like a bride and kissed me. Oh yeah I could get used to this I thought until he put me on my bed and kissed my neck and licked it. I shivered he smiled "good night Hidan I am going to find a meal" he said and disappeared. I smiled and went to sleep I could so get used to this.


	3. My Vampire Left For a mission

**Chapter Three**

Hidan's POV

I woke up the next morning. I looked at the spot that my lovely vampire has to be there lying next to me but he wasn't next to me. I just remembered right now he is a vampire and I can't see him in the morning or he will die.

I just got out of bed and started to make the bed I was thinking about Case. How could I have a romance with a vampire that I can't see in the day time but I see him in the night time and I would love to make breakfast and love him and maybe if we could have kids.

I don't know how we could have kids though since I'm male and so is he but hell I didn't know vampires are real so I guess males can also have children. As I thought about us having children I could picture some of them they would have his eyes and my religion.

I could picture us having a baby boy. I don't know why a boy but it sounds nice a little family with my vampire lover and me the immortal. As I thought about that some more I notice that I was done with the bed and I was just standing there.

I then went to the bathroom that I have in my room I turn on the light and saw that Case was in the bathtub. I quickly turn off the light, I walked close to the bathtub and I poked him in the head. Case moved a bit but didn't wake up then I poked him again only a bit harder this time.

Case then woke up and looked at him I looked back at him in those red orbs that I love oh so dearly. "Case, why are in my bathtub?" I asked and looked at him into those beautiful red orbs. When I said that he sat up and kissed me I kissed back. Then Case pulled away and smiled at me, He did a weak smile I think he was still tired.

"Sorry Hidan but this is the darkest place in your room you want me to get out?" Case asked as he started to get up I could tell he was very sleepy and tired. I stopped him from getting up and leaving "No its okay Case I'll take a bath somewhere else". I said and then got out of the bathroom with a towel and some of my shampoo he smiled at me.

I blew Case a kiss and he acted like he couldn't catch it and then he got it and put it close to where his 'beating heart' is found at. I smiled at him and closed the door. Now I was walking around the huge house I didn't know who I could ask just to take a bath in there room.

I couldn't ask Pein because he would just freak out on me but maybe I could ask Konan. I'm sure she won't mind because now that she knows that I'm gay she would let me. As I thought that I walked to her room and knocked on the door.

Konan open the door I notice that she was dressed already she was wearing a black shirt with black pants and she had her hair lose not in her little bun thing she always have. She smiled at me "hey Hidan how are you? And how's Case?" Konan asked and smiled at me. "Case is fine he's sleeping the bathroom and I'm fine I was wondering if I could take a bath here please Konan" I asked and begged at the same time.

Konan took a minute to think about this and nodded at me. I jumped up for joy I looked like a little school girl but she just giggled at me and let me in her room. I thanked her again and walked in her bathroom when I closed the door and turn on the light my eyes went a little wide and I breathe in and out really fast.

Konan is the only girl here I know that for sure and her bathroom is blue and pink but I didn't mind for some reason it looks kind of cool. I just took my bath and washed my hair when I came out I made sure I didn't make a mess or anything.

When I came out I had my towel around my hips. I thanked Konan again and promised her that I will make it up to her; she told me it was okay but I still wanted to do something nice for her. As I stepped out of her room I went to my room I passed Kakuzu.

Kakuzu didn't have his mask on he looked at me he was still mad at me. I couldn't believe it all that shit happen last night and he is still mad at me for fighting for Case to stay here I hate him jashin I hope he dies soon.

When I got to my room I took off the towel and put on some black pants and a white long sleeve shirt then a black sleeve shirt. It was a cold day and I wanted to wear that give me a break! Besides it makes me look cool. When I looked at myself in the mirror I smiled I looked good. I grab my brush and put my hair back. I smiled at myself I looked at my hair and at my clothes one more time.

I always thought about putting on some black highlights in my hair but when I told Kakuzu he said no cause it's going to mess up my look. The only reason he doesn't want me to put black highlights is that when he's trying to fine me in a huge crowd of people her can spot me in one two three cause of my hair and eyes.

I'm like the only one in the damn world with white hair and purple eyes. I know that someone else has white hair but come on purple eyes that I can change to pink. Yeah Kakuzu is right you can spot me a mile away. I rolled my eyes at the mirror and open the bathroom door again. I smiled at Case he is so cute when he is sleeping.

I closed the bathroom door again. I think I should ask leader if he can get Case a coffin for he can sleep next to me. But I think he's not going to buy it oh well I guess I'm going to be saving a lot of money to buy Case a coffin. I got out of my room I was still thinking about the coffin thing until I bumped into Sasori.

I looked up for some odd reason Sasori looked taller today. "Sorry Sasori didn't mean to do that." I said I was going to get up myself but then Sasori put his hand out for he can help me. I grabbed his hand he pulled me up I smiled at him in a thank you he smiled at me back. "It's okay I can tell you didn't mean to oh how rude of me how is Case?" Sasori asked as we walked together to the kitchen.

I smiled some more just someone saying Case's name makes me happy. "He's alright he's sleeping in my bathroom so today I had to take a bath in Konan's room but she didn't mind thank jashin." Sasori just laughed a little at that I looked at him like shut up.

"Why don't you get him a coffin?" Sasori asked and he turned to the right to take the stairs I did the same to keep the conversion going. "I was thinking about that today but I'm going to be saving a lot of money just to get him that." I said and walked next to him I looked at him up and down. That's when I notice that Sasori had new legs.

Oh now I remember when Sasori got in a fight his legs got burn I asked him how he told me to just shut up. I think he made new ones to look taller. I giggled at the thought; I think he's going to make me the shortest person here. "I see maybe I could make him one to save you the trouble of having to buy one." He said and looked at me. I looked at him and hugged him right there. "Yes Sasori I would love that thank you!!!!" I said or more like yelled.

"Okay good and don't yell I'm right next to you Jesus!" Sasori said and laughed as we kept on walking. When we got to the kitchen, I saw that Deidara was fighting with Tobi for some toast that Tobi might have stolen from Deidara. I then saw Itachi with his big black glasses, I been telling him he's going to go blind. Itachi was trying to get some of the fruit in front of him and Kisame was telling him that's he's almost there move a little more. I saw Konan eating some pancakes and Pein making some eggs and beacon then I saw Zetsu drinking some milk. I moved my head to the side to see Kakuzu eating some toast with jelly on it has to be strawberry.

I haven't notice that I was still hugging Sasori but not from the waist or anything I was hugging him from his arm. When I notice that I saw that some people were looking at us but not Itachi he was still trying to get the damn apple. "Kisame, what happen? Why did everybody stop talking?" Itachi said as he finally got his apple and started eating it.

"Everybody stop talking because Sasori the prince charming over there is winning Hidan. I think Deidara might have some computation." Kisame said to Itachi while looking at us. He was doing one of his famous shark smiles. I growled at him and blushed a bit but I let go of Sasori's arm. "If you must know I was talking to Hidan about Case and I offer to build Case a coffin so he hugged me as a thank you." Sasori said and looked at everybody in a mean puppet way.

"Whatever you say doll face you guys are looking like a couple already so keep telling yourself that." Itachi said. Now it was all of our turn to look at Itachi even Kisame was looking at him like what the fuck you can see now. Itachi then looked at Kisame but he was really looking at what was some pair of shoes on the floor. "I remembered the last time I saw Hidan and Sasori together that's why." Itachi said while looking at the black shoes.

Everybody just acted like that never happen. "So leader what type if mission are you going to give Case" I asked Pein as I took a seat next to Kakuzu and in between Sasori. "The mission I'm giving Case is to steal a scroll" Leader said as he put the eggs and beacon next to Zetsu. I looked at leader as I was about to eat my morning fruit salad. "Don't you think that is kind of easy I think even Tobi can do that job!!!" I yelled at leader.

It was true I bet the idiot can do that job in one two three and can come back alive. Leader just looked at me in a look that I was a little bit stupid for yelling at him like that. "The scroll that I want has to do with the hokage" he said and looked at me I looked at him back. "Oh big deals that scroll have to do with the hokage I bet that's not even that fucking important." I said and growled a little bit at the end.

What the hell they are sending my love to get a scroll it can't be that important I bet. Leader looked at me sharply this time telling me with his eyes to shut the hell up but I didn't and I don't really care. "The scroll Hidan has to do with the second and third hokage it has all of their skills written on it." I coughed and almost choked on what I was eating.

Sasori was hitting my back for I can spit it out and Tobi got me a glass of water. I ate what I almost choked on and I drank the water. After that moment was done I looked at leader. "Are you crazy!!? Case is skilled but he is not that skilled to steal from the hokage like that!!!!! You can't send him out there like that!!!! He might die on us!!!!!" I yelled I was standing up and when I was yelling that I was waving my hands a lot in the air.

Leader looked at him as if I was crazy with all the yelling and waving of the hands. "I am not changing the mission Hidan Case has to do this or he will get kicked out of the Akatsuki." Leader said and I frown my eyes has tears in them then I took my hands covered my face and ran out of the kitchen crying. "What just happen?" Itachi asked he tried to look at Kisame but he failed to do so he ended up looking at Hidan's fruit salad.

Kisame looked at Itachi and grabbed his head for he can look at him right. "Hidan just ran out crying." Kisame said to Itachi and he looked at those big black glasses. Itachi put his head to the side a little confused. "How does Hidan look when he's crying?" Itachi asked. Being blind sure makes you miss a lot of things that are happening in the damn world.

"He has pink eyes and his tears fall down even on his face it makes him look like a fallen angel" Sasori said as he got up and walked out to look for Hidan. Everybody that was left in the kitchen looked at Deidara like your losing your man.

I ran to the stair case I only made it to the middle of it and ended up breaking down crying right there. I just don't want Case to go on that mission the fourth hokage is strong, that fucking bitch is stronger than Case and he might get killed in that fight!!! I cried some more at that thought I really care about Case he is my world right there.

I was still crying until Sasori found me and gave me a hug. I looked up at him he smiled at me I still had tears falling down my face I just lean closer to him and started crying on his chest. Sasori didn't seem to mind or give a damn at all he let me cry on his shirt and get it all wet. As I was crying on his chest he was rubbing my back and telling me that it would be okay. When I was done crying I looked up at Sasori and Sasori just smiled at me. I don't know why but that puppet smile just made me smile. "You okay now Hidan." Sasori asked a little worried but he still had that smile playing on his face.

"Yeah I'm alright Sasori" I said and got up with his help. We walked down the stairs just to find out that everybody went to their room to get ready for any new missions or anything else that Pein will send them out for. Sasori looked at me in a look that said he had to go and get ready as well. I waved him off and went to my own room.

When I walked in I went to the bathroom and check if Case was still sleeping. Case was still in the bathtub sleeping I smiled at that and closed the door again. I walked to my bed and went to sleep I just didn't want to be up but I had to wake up before dinner time it's my turn to make dinner today. I looked at my alarm clock.

I set the time to 5 p.m. for I can wake up make dinner then at 6 it will be done and at 6:30 we will eat. I yawn then I turned around looked at my wall and then before I even notice I went to dream land. I woke up at 5 by the sound of screaming and something on my neck. When I turn my head around I saw that it was Case sucking on my neck he was leaving love marks. I heard the screaming it wasn't from my alarm.

I think Case turned it off and I think the screaming is coming from Sasori's room. I looked at Case; he stopped making the love marks on my neck. Case smiled at me that lovely vampire smile of his that almost made me forget about the screaming coming out of Sasori's room.

"Case why is there screaming coming out of Sasori's room?" I asked while smiling at Case his red orbs were shining today while my purple one's look the same as always. "Some blonde boy went in his room and they are having a fight they woke me up when the sunset came around at dusk." Case said and looked at me he kissed my nose.

I blushed at what he did to my nose and I found that very cute and romantic. Case smiled at my blush then he got up I think he already knew what I had to do today I had to make dinner I think I'm going to have to buy some of that fake blood they make these days.

I got out of bed I kissed Case. Then I walked out the door for I can go to the kitchen. As I walked over there I passed Sasori's room and I heard Deidara's voice he was yelling at Sasori for something. As much as I wanted to walk in and yell at Deidara for yelling at Sasori I had to calm down and make dinner.

Deidara is not going to be so lucky at the dinner table because I'm going to cruse him out for yelling at Sasori like if he was a damn animal or something. When I made it to the kitchen I saw that Case beat me to it and I smiled at him he walked close to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek I love him so much he is very sweet to me.

I walked to the cabinets and got a pot I washed it and I also washed a big metal spoon. I filled the pot with some water I then put it on the stove I then put it on high. I watched the water getting heat up then I want and got the pasta that were shape like bowties I always liked those.

I then went and got some white sauce I put it on the counter and walked to one of the cabinets again to get another pot. I got the second pot it was smaller than the other one I washed it and put it on the stove. I saw that the water was boiling then I put the pasta in there and moved the sauce. I smiled then I went to get some bread. While I was doing all that Case just sat down and smiled at me.

"I was thinking of making garlic bread but it's going to kill you right." I told Case I wasn't being mean or anything but I was telling the truth. "Yes it will kill me but if you and your friends want to eat garlic bread then go ahead I'll just stay out of here." Case said and being a little polite at the same time.

"No it's alright I'll just put some butter on this thing and pass it along as garlic bread." I said and smiled. I got a knife and cut the bread open in the middle then I cut it into small pieces I went and got the butter and put it on the bread it was already toasted.

Case smiled he stand up and went to the pasta that I had there he checked on it was already cooked I didn't notice as all because of the bread I was doing. Case took the pot but the handle and got dumped the hot water that was in there and he put the pasta in with the white sauce that was cooking. He took the spoon I washed and moved the pasta around to get an even coating of the white sauce.

I smiled at him and I was checking him out a few times and he was doing that. He looked so sexy while he was doing all that to help me out. I then got a little bowl and put the bread in there and I placed it in the middle of the table. I walked over to Case and he let go of the spoon I thought he was going to get the plates.

I was proven wrong as he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back I put my arms around his neck. We did a deep kiss that had a lot of feeling in it the kiss was also long I enjoyed that it felt so good. When we pulled away I was blushing like a nut I walked away to get the bowls to put the pasta.

Case then looked at me trying to get the bowls I was in one foot tip toeing to get the bowls my left was bend like when some girls get there first kiss yeah it was like that. Cases smiled at me and turn off the fire to let the pasta cool down a bit.

When I got the bowls I put an equal amount of pasta in the bowls. Last time I put more in Kakuzu's bowl then leader started to complain about it and the other members join in as well. When I was done with that I put the bowls in place. I don't get it Sasori is made out of wood and he doesn't eat but he still join us in the dinner table I guess he wants to know what happens.

I did all that then I stepped out of the kitchen I saw that Case sat down in an empty seat but it still had food on it I smiled at him. I stepped out of the kitchen I breathed in and then "YO EVERYBODY THAT FUCKING LIVES HERE GET YOUR ASS'S DOWN HERE FOR YOU CAN FUCKING EAT THE FOOD I COOKED FOR YOU FUCKTARDS" I yelled them. Wow Kakuzu is right when I yell I am loud oh well.

Everybody then showed up. I was going to sit next to Case but Deidara took that seat I glared at him. He just did a girly smile and then smiled at Case he put his hand in his hair and he was twirling some of it around. That bitch was flirting with my man my vampire man!!!

I then took a seat in between Sasori and Itachi. Everybody started to eat the food I even heard a yum from Case that made me smile. "If you think this is good wait till you eat my food Case." Deidara said in a flirty tone. I grabbed the fork like I was going to kill the pasta or something; Sasori just looked at me as if I was alright. I only nodded.

Leader then coughed to make us look at me like always we looked at him like what do you need now. "Case you first mission is to steal a scroll from the hokage." Pein said and he kept eating a little bit more before he kept on talking. Case nodded he was finished eating and was now drinking some red wine.

"you will start when you get your things together and your mission has to be completed within two days or better yet two nights" Pein said and chuckled at the joke he made. Case looked at him sharply and hissed a bit showing his fangs at Pein. "I'm ready I'll leave now" Case said and got up put the bowl in the sink. By now everybody was done and they were looking at Case.

"Oh Case be careful" Deidara said in a caring way and a little bit girly. That would have come out from me but he just saw my mouth move and he stole it right out of my mouth. I hate him so much right. "Case" I said his name in a whisper then he kissed me. My eyes went wide and I could tell that this was a kiss promise.

"Hidan I will come back safe but for now take care my love" Case said and then he disappears. Everybody was looking at him, I think they thought I would start crying but I didn't I just put my bowl in the sink and went to my room. I walked in and went to the bathroom took a shower then I brushed my teeth and put on my pjs.

I went to bed I started to read a book called "Dead until Dark". Kakuzu bought me it when we went to a village as I was reading I saw that it was a romance between a girl and a vampire I smiled then I turn off the lamp and put the book on the table and turned to my wall and I went to dream land.

Me: hey people what's up!!!!!

Hidan: you motherfucking son of an ass bitch why is that blond bitch flirting with my man!!!!

Me: because he is known to be a man whore in the Akatsuki duh!!!!!

Hidan: he better stay away from my man!!!!!!

Me: anyways yeah I know Hidan is acting very weird in my story and I am very sorry for that I just want him to change for Case so yeah I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am.

Hidan: I think they are and yeah she did some hints of Sasori x Deidara right there and some of me and Sasori as well

Me: yeah I'm trying to make this a little yaoi filled.

Hidan and me: thanks for reading and plz don't forget to review and speak your mind out!!!!!!!


	4. Do I love the Vampire or Puppet?

**Chapter Four**

Hidan's POV

As I woke up the next day for some odd reason I had a smile playing on my face. When I got out of bed and went to my bathroom I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. My pale skin that is milky white and my beautiful purple eyes that can turn pink, dark purple and red when I change my moods. Right now they are purple I smiled at them. Well I was already smiling so I just smiled big this time.

I saw that my hair was everywhere. What the hell was I doing while I was sleeping killing someone? Wait I did that before so I cannot be saying that. I grabbed some gel and a brush.

I began to brush my hair while I was doing that I was thinking of nobody else but Case. I turn my eyes red and I looked just like him. I looked at myself more in the mirror I did look just like him the white hair the red eyes. I'm like a smaller version of him.

Tears in my eyes were staring to form but they didn't have the chance to fall because someone knocked on my door. "Give me a minute!" I yelled I brushed my hair back put on the whole bottle of gel took a fast shower and got dressed in 5 seconds. Don't ask how I could do all that in less than 40 seconds. I open the door I saw Sasori standing there waiting for me he was looking at his nails.

I looked at him then notice that he had black highlights? Oh my jashin that is really cool. "Hey Sasori" I said but I was looking at his highlights like I never seen those things in my whole life. Sasori smiled at notice that. "Hey Hidan, I got the highlights cause I want to be a little different from the others like you" He said and smiled.  
Wait what does he mean by looking different like me?

Is he trying to call me a reject? "Sasori no Danna what the fuck are you trying to call me?" I asked as sweet as I could but it still sounded as mean as I can make it sound. I saw that his shoulders were tensing up. "Well Hidan I'm not trying to call you anything I'm just saying that you are unique." I just crossed my arms to that.

"Listen here Sasori no Danna, I think you are trying to call me a reject now get out of my fucking way" I told him my arms were still crossed. Sasori open his mouth and closed it again he was looking like a fish. Heh I guess Kisame gave him some lessons on that.  
"Hidan I wasn't calling you any names or anything I just mean that you stand out a lot here and that…" I cut him off when I open my mouth. "Sasori no Danna I think it's time you shut up and move aside for I can go and eat my breakfast" I said and Sasori moved aside.

I walked pass him and going down the stairs. When I came in the living room I saw that Deidara was sitting down on the couch telling Itachi something. Me being the noisy ass bitch that I am I was hearing him talk. "Then like how he planning on stealing Danna away from me I'm going to do the same thing with Case" Deidara said and smiled. Itachi just listened and nodded his head he didn't care what was happening he did even know.

I stopped dead on my tracks I turned around to look at the two that were sitting on the couch. Itachi heard the noise and tried to look at who it was. "Deidara who's the noisy idiot" Itachi asked with a blank look on his face. Deidara smiled at what he said because it was the truth but I am not an idiot I just growled.

"The idiot is Hidan was listening to what I had to say about Case" Deidara smiled at me I growled my hand turn into a fist I was finally going to punch Deidara is his fucking face. When I walked to him and when I put my hand up to punch his nose the last person in the world that I thought wouldn't stop me was Kakuzu.

I looked at him I didn't know he would stop me he had his hand over my fist and my arm was in the air and I had my left leg behind me and my right leg in front of me, I don't know what my left hand was doing but my right was in Kakuzu's hand. Deidara looked at Kakuzu and smiled, I think the bitch was thinking that Kakuzu is on his side but I am hoping he is not.

"Let go of me" I said in a deadly voice. Kakuzu looked at me sharply I let my eyes turn red for he get the point. Kakuzu didn't let me go still we stayed like that for five seconds more until Itachi came out of nowhere and asked what was happening.

Having someone that is blind in this gang is driving me crazy. Kakuzu still didn't go so I did what I do best I took my left hand and bitched slapped him for he can let me go. Kakuzu did let me go and I backed away from him because now I know that he is mad at me.

Kakuzu looked at me and his right hand turned from tan to black. I didn't have my scythe but I knew I was dead if that was even possible. I stayed standing and I moved my head to the side a bit because I knew he was going to hit me so might as well take it as a man. Kakuzu ran to me and I could tell Deidara was going to enjoy this I closed my eyes.  
Then I waited and I waited some more and I waited.

I didn't feel anything why hasn't Kakuzu punched me yet? Do I dare to open my eyes? Wait what the hell am I saying? I open my eyes and saw that Sasori was in front of me with his tail out not the rope one but the one that he has for the puppet he used to go to the dessert.

I couldn't believe it. Sasori blocked Kakuzu's punch with his tail. Sasori was right in front of me so I couldn't see the look Kakuzu had on his face but I let it go because he did save my face from taking a beaten. Why did he even block the attack for me? After I yelled at him and talked so badly to him he came and saved me.

I smiled a bit and my eyes went from red to pink I was happy that he helped me but I'm not a princess that needs saving. Unless, you can really picture me wearing a pink dress and in a castle crying out for my prince which is not Sasori it's Case.

Sasori then looked back at me to make sure I was okay and I was. He smiled and then makes a serious fighting face to Kakuzu. I moved my head a little to see the look that Deidara had on his face. Let me tell you now his face was so pink because he was mad that Sasori was saving me and not him. I smiled at him but hey he had Kakuzu saving his ass so I guess this makes it fair for both of us.

Leader came in the room wearing his black clothes and he had a coffee mug. It was black with the red cloud on it right in the middle. He stopped walking he looked at us. Who won't be looking at us! Kakuzu had his hand as a fist and his right leg was back and his left leg was in front of him and he was using is right arm to punch Sasori's tail.

Sasori is standing on an attack position that he makes but with his tail in front of him he had a needle on his left hand that was dripping with poison. Deidara still had his face pink from anger and Itachi well he was trying to get the remote for he can change the channel or try got change the channel that is.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?" leader asked all of us and he just took a sip of his coffee. I open my mouth to say something but Sasori looked at me sharply for I can shut up and I did just that. "I came right now leader I found out that Kakuzu was trying to punch Hidan when he didn't do anything at all and I was trying to stop it sir." Sasori said in a calm mellow voice.

He is treating me like I'm some helpless princess I am not! Leader looked at me. "Is this the truth Hidan" he asked and took another sip of his coffee. Sasori looked at me again with a sharp look I shivered because I was scared of him now. Never in my life have I been scared of this puppet but right now I am shivering in fear.

I nodded my head to agree to what Sasori said. "Okay then carry on and no fighting Case would have my blood if he saw Hidan get hurt" leader said and then went to his room. I blushed a bit just saying his name makes me blush. "Leave Hidan alone" Sasori said and took my hand he was dragging me away from them.

"What the hell Sasori when did you became my boyfriend?" I asked him as I was being dragged outside to the backyard. "I should ask why Kakuzu was going to punch you" Sasori said and kept dragging me until he stopped near a lake it was small not that big and the water was crystal clear that you can see the small rocks.

I saw that Sasori sat down so I did the same thing as him. We both were looking at the lake I was thinking about how Sasori saved me and my face from Kakuzu. I don't know what Sasori was thinking about until Sasori looked at me and I felt his lips on mines.

My pink eyes went wide and they were a pale color. But I didn't mind or care I closed my eyes and started to kiss him back. While we were doing that I just remembered I was taken and I was kissing one of my best friends. Sasori pulled away first he smiled at me and he had a light pink shade blush playing on his face.

I looked at him my eyes are big and pink with tears that want to fall and I had a blush playing but it felt right kissing him but at the same time it didn't feel right. "Hidan are you okay?" Sasori asked he was worried I could tell. The first time you kiss somebody they can't be so sad like I am right now. I nodded no and I got up so quick and ran that I think sonic would be jealous of the speed I was using right now.

Sasori was behind me I think he was chasing after me but he will only make it worst. I ran and I made it back in the house but I didn't give a damn I ran straight to my room I locked the door. I was crying and I slid down the door. Sasori made it up to my room but the door closed on his face so he started knocking.

"Hidan I'm so sorry open up please I didn't mean to" Sasori said and knocked on the door a couple more times. I didn't even care I was still crying how could he do that what the hell is wrong with him damn it. "Go away!!!" I yelled and cried out in the same time now I feel so bad right now I have cheated on my new lover.

Sasori then did what I told him after he knocked on the door and kicked it a few times he wanted to talk to me. When Sasori had finally stopped I got up and went to my bad and started to cry like I never cried before now I'm confused. I love Case but at the same time I love Sasori if he never kissed me this would never would have happen!!!!


	5. Killing an Artist & My vampire returned

**Chapter Five**

Hidan's POV

I couldn't stop crying why Sasori ever kissed me. He is supposed to be with Deidara. Why did he even like me why did anyone like me? To many questions and answers in my head I can't stop and answer all of them or think about them. When I got out of my bed I notice something why did everything bad have to happen to me.

I'm not saying that meeting Case was a bad thing but I am just saying why Sasori kissed me why couldn't it have been someone else. But yet again like I said before everything bad always happen to me I think I have to talk to Konan about this.

I got out of bed and grabbed my wrist band that had the rainbow colors on it. I forgot who gave it to me for my birthday but I been forgetting to wear this. When I put it on I then walked to the door open it and walked out.

It is a good idea to have a girl here at least she can help me with these problems. When I walked to Konan's room I knocked on the door. Normally I would just walk in there like I own the fucking place but I don't want to right now.

Konan open the door I guess she was taking a nap because her hair was really messy and the flower was missing from her hair. Konan yawn and open her eyes to get a look at the person. I smiled at her and she did a tiny smile back at me then she moved a side for I can come in.

I walked in Konan's room. "So Hidan what's the problem?" she asked and took a seat down on one of her rocking chairs that were fully white. "Well its Sasori and Case" I said and took a seat on the other white rocking chair and put my hand on the little table that she has in between them.

"Boy trouble?" she asked and was fixing her hair to get her normal bun up in place. "Yeah well it's a pretty long story and I don't want to bore you with it." I started to play with the rainbow wrist band. I don't know why but I was kind of shy which was a little weird for me because I was never shy.

"Tell me I bet it's not going to be that long of a story." She did a smile at me and I could tell that I finally have someone that will listen to my problems and not make a mess of them. "Well it started like this me and Sasori had a little fight because I thought he was calling me a reject but he wasn't and I am really sorry about that. Then when I went downstairs I heard that Deidara was planning on stealing my vampire away from me like I was doing to Sasori. Trust me I am not stealing Sasori away from him we are just really close friends. I was going to punch Deidara but I couldn't because Kakuzu stopped me and then when I bitch slapped him for he can let go he was going to punch me but Sasori blocked the attack and I was happy but then he took me out to a lake and then for some reason he kissed me right there." I said and looked at Konan she was a little shocked at the story I had to say.

She smiled put the paper flower in her hair again and looked at me. "Well Hidan did you like the kiss?" what kind of question was that hell no I didn't like that. "No!!! Gross Sasori is like a brother to me!!" I yelled but not too loud.

Konan smiled at me I think she knew it was a lie. "Are you sure Hidan?" she asked me one more time and I couldn't help but look at the floor. "I liked the kiss" I was looking at the floor. I felt a shame of myself. How could I like that kiss I am with someone else and then when they leave I fall in love with someone else what kind of a person am I?

Am I a whore? That does make me a whore for liking someone else's kisses? But I also like the kisses that Case gives me. Konan took her hand and put it on mine she smiled and I smiled back she's trying to help me out a little bit and I'm glad she did that because I am having a nervous breakdown. "What should I do?" I asked her for some reason I felt really helpless. "Well Hidan, the only thing I have to tell you is go talk to Sasori he was the one that caused all of this."

She was right if Sasori didn't kiss me this would have never happen. I smiled then thanked her. I walked out of the room and started to look for Sasori first I went to his room. I looked at his door I never really been in his room he been to mine and I never really ever saw what his room looked like when he open the door. When he opens the door he turns off the lights.

Why I don't know it's not like he was fucking someone in there and he had to turn off the lights right?? Well I'm not going to stand here and ask you people and myself that. I put my hand on the doorknob and I turn it around it wasn't lock thank the gods.

I turn it around and open it a little bit I put my ear at the crack of the door opening I did and I heard nothing no breathing no moving and no screaming. I couldn't believe that there was no noise coming from his room. I opened the door some more and then peeked in I looked around the dark room still nothing I blinked and looked at the mirror. I saw my purple eye and then I saw dark outline of a person on the bed. I opened the door and then walked in. to close the door I leaned on it and then just pushed it close with my back.

I went to the bed with the outlined person I bend down a little and looked at the out line. From what I could tell the person was tall very skinny female body and really long hair. My eyes turned red my hands were shaking. Now I know who the out line is. Its the blonde Deidara. I closed my eyes and open them again, I looked at the mirror and saw that my eyes still didn't change from red to purple.

" Sasori......" I looked at Deidara and seeing him blush just made me want to kill him even more. I looked at the night stand I saw one of Sasori's poison needles. I let my pale hand out to grab the needle. "Deidara....." Deidara didn't wake up still he was sleeping with a tiny smile and blush on his face. "I'm sorry...." I then hold up the needle with my two hands on top of it.

For an unknown reason I was crying. I brought my hands down to full speed to stab the living crap out of Deidara but before that all could be done I was stopped. I looked at the hand around mine and it took me no longer then three seconds to see that it was Case. "Hidan what are you doing." Case asked in a calm cold voice that has always stayed that way. "No matter what I do Case your voice always stays the same those cold words always making my blood run cold. I-i-i-i I don't know what to do to change your voice to make it warm......" I started to sob.

Case looked at me he was confused as a puppy trying to sit down. I looked at him droped the needle and started running to my room. I know by the time I get there Case would be there by the door waiting for me or inside but then I did a turn. I ran off to another room it was empty I just stayed there. Now nobody knows where I am so I then started to cry to let everything out.


End file.
